24fandomcom-20200223-history
Roger Cross
Christiana, Jamaica | role=Curtis Manning}} :"We didn't know that it would take off like it did, because it had always been a cult hit, but it had never gone to that mainstream popularity until season four. And all of the sudden, in the middle of that, it started going up, and it was like, "Whoa!" And then the end of season four, people got the DVD finally, and they said, "Oh my god!" And season five, as you know, just took us to over the top." :— [http://www.ign.com/articles/2006/12/15/ign-interview-24s-roger-cross?page=1 Roger Cross on his first few years on 24] Roger Cross played Curtis Manning during Seasons 4, 5, and 6 of 24. His role as Agent Curtis Manning began at the start of the show's fourth season as a recurring character; however Cross was promoted to a regular cast member midway through the season and continued into the fifth season. In the sixth season, he was a guest star. Biography Cross was born in Jamaica but moved to Canada with his parents and siblings when he was eleven. He graduated with a degree in Aviation and General Studies from Trinity Western University in Langley, B.C. While waiting for a flying job he began to take stunt jobs on film/TV sets and eventually shifted his focus to acting after filming a movie in China while working as a commercial airline pilot. That gig then ignited his interest in the acting field. He was cast in guest roles on such series as The X-Files, Sliders, Stargate SG-1, Highlander, Relic Hunter, The L Word (with Mia Kirshner), Star Trek: Enterprise (with Connor Trinneer), The 4400, The Guard and The Gates (with Marisol Nichols and Paul Blackthorne). He was also a regular on shows such as First Wave and Arrow and appeared in such films as The Chronicles of Riddick, X2: X-Men United, Mad Money, The Day the Earth Stood Still remake, Re-Kill and Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever. He currently stars on the hit Canadian science fiction series Continuum (directed primarily by Jon Cassar) and ABC's Motive. Cross is married and lives with his two sons in Los Angeles. Role on 24 Before starring in 24, Roger Cross was a fan of the show. In an interview with Wiki 24, he said that "Jack Bauer and President David Palmer" were his favorite characters. He decided to audition for the role of Curtis Manning after his agency prompted him to do so. After the initial audition, he was called for a second meeting with co-creator Joel Surnow and the casting department. The next day, he was informed he had gotten the part. with Kiefer.]] According to him, the part was initially intended to be a six-part arc during Season 4, but eventually the role was expanded and he became part of the main cast. Cross said in our interview that he was "smiling but doing cart-wheels inside" when Surnow informed him of the plans they had for his role. He remained as part of the main cast all through Season 5. Cross returned on Season 6 as a guest star. He had already been informed that the character of Curtis would be killed during the first four episodes. Curtis' death caused some controversy because some viewers argued that his behavior was out of character. Although Cross agrees, he has praised the show calling it a great experience, and "very fulfilling". 24 credits ]] *Season 4 (all except and ) *Season 5 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (credit only) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 6 ** ** ** ** 24-related appearances * Cross provided DVD audio commentary for the episode "Day 4: 9:00pm-10:00pm" (with Bryan Spicer). * "Supporting Players," Season 5 DVD Selected filmography * War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) * Re-Kill (2015) * Noah (2012) * The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) * World Trade Center (2006) * X2: X-Men United (2003) * Double Jeopardy (1999) * Look Who's Talking Now (1993) Television appearances * Coroner (2019) * Ice (2018) * Dark Matter (2015-2017) * Continuum (2012-2015) * The Strain (2014-2015) * Motive (2013-2015) * Arrow (2012-2015) * The Guard (2008-2009) * Just Cause (2002-2003) * First Wave (1998-2001) * The Commish (1993) * 21 Jump Street (1989) External links * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Main stars Category:Guest stars